


Use Your Illusion

by Whatif_ifonly



Series: Magic of Love [2]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-13
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2017-12-29 06:43:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1002197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whatif_ifonly/pseuds/Whatif_ifonly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>il·lu·sion  1. a. An erroneous perception of reality. b. An erroneous concept or belief. 2. The condition of being deceived by a false perception or belief. 3. Something, such as a fantastic plan or desire, that causes an erroneous belief or perception. Sequel to Sleight of Hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, here we all are gathered together for the much and eagerly anticipated (not to mention loooooooooooooooong over due) sequel to Sleight of Hand.
> 
> One quick note, lest I confuse any of you. Those of you that read Sleight of Hand back when it was originally published might remember that originally (in that story) JJ's Mom's name was Cindy. For sake of avoiding confusion, I've gone back and edited the chapter in which she appeared to change her name to Sandy... just wanted to avoid anybody getting confused.
> 
> Sorry about how long it took to get to this one guys... I really did think I would get to this one much sooner - but then I got caught up in The Roads Series and in real life... but we're all here now... so onto what you've all been anticipating for far too long!
> 
> This may come as a shock, but I still don't own nor am I getting paid for this. Just breathe, we'll get through this horrific revelation together.
> 
> As always, happy reading and enjoy :D

* * *

The sudden sound of a knock on the door frame startled JJ and Spence out of their enamored gazing at the baby boy cradled in their arms.

Will chuckled where he stood leaning against the door frame. "Sorry you two, I didn't mean to cause a ruckus; I just wanted to let you know that I managed to convince everybody that JJ and Henry need to get some rest. They headed on home." He said, tossing a congenial grin at his two best friends.

JJ nodded. "Thanks Will." She turned to look at Spence where he sat beside her. "You know you should probably go home and get some sleep too."

Spence shook his head. "No, I'm o...kaaaay," He yawned mid reply.

JJ raised an eyebrow at him. "You need to get a good night's sleep baby. I know you didn't get one while you were in Vegas and who knows when the next time is that either of us will sleep through the night." She grinned as she looked down at the peacefully sleeping baby boy in their arms.

The newly minted father shook his head, "No, I'm staying here with you and Henry."

"Spence…" JJ trailed off in concern, knowing that he'd had less than a few hours of sleep since the team had gone to Las Vegas earlier in the week on the Michael Bridges case. He'd had to be running on fumes at this point.

"Now cher," Will interjected, "you can hardly blame the man for wanting to stay with his family."

A dopey grin crossed Spence's face at the realization that they were a family… he was a part of something that he hadn't had in almost two decades… he had a family.

"Lucky for you both," Will continued, "I figured this would probably be the situation… so when I grabbed JJ's bag, I threw in some sweats and a change of clothes for tomorrow for Spencer." He said with a grin and a shrug of his head towards the chair in the corner of the room where JJ's bag for the hospital sat. "I figured once Spencer got here, there was no way he'd be fixin' to leave without his family in tow. So why don't the two of you get settled in while I go an' get us all somethin' to eat? I'll be back directly." He said as he reached in his jean's pocket and pulled out his keys.

"Will?" Spence called out just as their friend turned around.

"Yeah Spencer?" Will asked as he paused to glance back over his shoulder.

"Thanks… you…. just thanks." Spence replied, unable to find the words to express the depths of his gratitude for their friendship.

"It's what family does… but you're welcome just the same." Will replied with a nod.

JJ grinned and shook her head as Will turned on his heal and walked down the hall. "When Will gets back, we need to introduce Henry to his godfather." She said as she turned to look at Spence.

"Will hasn't held Henry yet?" Spence asked in confusion.

JJ shook her head. "He said it wouldn't be right if he got to hold Henry before you did... but for now, you should go get showered and changed." She said leaning in to kiss him softly.

Spence felt the love behind their kiss to the depths of what he supposed some would call his soul. His heart clenched in his chest and tears crested his eyelids, clinging to his eyelashes as he rested his forehead against JJ's, the events of the last 24 hours finally catching up with him. He finally had the answer to a seventeen year old question, what had happened to his family… He also had the family that he'd spent the last seventeen years longing for... finally he had somewhere that he belonged… two someones that he belonged to…

"Hey why the tears?" JJ whispered as she felt Spence's wet lashes brush against her face. She reached up, her fingers wiping away the tears on one side of his face and then the other as he blinked, fighting the escape of more tears.

"I'm just… I just… I love you," he murmured, leaning into kiss JJ again. Then he stood from the bed and leaned down, kissing Henry on the forehead, his fingers trailing over the baby boy's little blue cap covered head in reverence, "both of you."

"We love you too baby." JJ whispered as she leaned forward and kissed his cheek before he stood back up to go shower and change.

 

* * *

 

"Hi Mom," JJ said into her phone as she and Spence sat with their heads tipped together over the phone so they could both hear.

"JJ, is everything alright?" Sandy asked in concern. Her daughter didn't usually call this late in the evening.

"Everything is terrific… Grandma." JJ replied, biting her lip as she waited to see how long it would take her Mom to make the connection.

Sandy's eyes widened. "Gran… Jennifer…oh sweetie… he's here?"

JJ grinned at the happiness in her Mom's voice. "All 17 inches and 6 pounds 6 ounces of him."

Pete Jareau grinned on the other end of the phone line, unable to hold back his enthusiasm at a new grandchild… and his first grandson. "Good job Sparkplug!"

JJ chuckled, envisioning a large grin on her father's face. "Thanks Daddy, but I didn't exactly do it all by myself." She replied casting a sidelong glance at Spence and smiled to see he was blushing ever so slightly.

JJ's parents laughed on the other end of the phone.

"Too true," Sandy replied.

"Good work to you too Spencer." Pete added, with a degree of pride and affection in his voice.

"Thank you sir." Spence replied shyly.

"Spencer…" Pete replied only to be interrupted.

"I'm sorry sir… I mean Pete." Spence replied. Even after the almost a year of knowing JJ's parents, he still struggled to call them by their first names as a matter of respect.

Pete and Sandy Jareau smiled at each other on the other end of the phone. "Actually, Spencer, I was going to tell you that Sandy and I have been talking, and well, we wouldn't mind you calling us Mom and Dad if you're alright with it, that is."

"Sir, I… Pete… I mean…thank you Dad." Spence replied, realizing that this was the solidification of JJ's parent's approval.

"So what's our boy's name then?" Pete asked, attempting to avoid becoming too emotional as he watched his wife wipe a tear from the corner of her eye.

"Henry, Henry Riley Reid." JJ replied as she snuggled into Spence's side as he wrapped an arm around her pulling her closer.

"That's a good strong name. I'm sure he's a handsome boy." Pete replied with a smile on his face.

"Well, if you turn on your computer and check your email, you can see him for yourselves." JJ teased, "Spence and I took some pictures and emailed them to you just before we called." She bit her lip to keep from laughing as they listened to her parents scramble for the computer on the other end of the phone.

 

* * *

 

"Oh baby, he's beautiful." Diana said into the phone in her room as her estranged, though still legally wed husband, held up his Blackberry, displaying the photos that Jennifer and Spencer had emailed.

"Thanks Mom." Spence replied with a smile, glad that his Mom's lucidity had held out long enough for her to know who he was when he called and to see a picture of Henry.

"We'll send you some actual photographs too so that you can put them in your photo albums and have some framed in your room." JJ added, knowing how much Diana treasured the photos of her son.

"Thank you Jennifer, I would appreciate that very much." Diana replied as she reached out running her fingers over baby Henry's face on the William's cell phone screen.

William Reid looked down at the photo occupying the screen of his Blackberry. It was hard not to recognize the similarities to Spencer's baby photos. He made a mental note to set up a college fund and a trust for his grandson first thing tomorrow.

"We'll come to visit as soon as we can." JJ said turning to look at Spence who nodded in understanding that his Mom should see Henry as soon as they were able to make a trip to Las Vegas.

Diana smiled fondly. "That would be wonderful. How are you feeling Jennifer?" she asked, wanting to continue the conversation, not knowing when she might next speak to Jennifer and Spencer in a lucid state.

 

* * *

 

"Well don't y'all look comfy?" Will drawled as he re-entered the room not too long after Spence had finished showering and changing to find Spencer and JJ curled up together on her bed whispering quietly to each other while Spencer held Henry. JJ's fingers wove through the damp strands of Spencer's hair as she leaned against his shoulder. "I hope Chinese is okay? I went to the place just down the road." He explained with a grin as he held up the bag of Chinese takeout and walked into the room, setting the bag on the table, he began pulling out to go containers and chopsticks. Will's hand paused in mid-air. "Everything okay there Spencer?" he asked as he took in the expression on Spencer's face.

JJ turned to look at Spence and giggled. "Everything will be fine as long as you got some forks as well as chopsticks." She replied for Spence, still giggling as she turned to look at Will.

Will's eyebrows drew together in confusion, but he reached into the bag and pulled out some plastic silverware. "Yeah, they threw some of those in here too. Why?"

"Oh, no reason. Thanks Will." JJ said, reaching out and taking his hand and squeezing, wanting to change the subject to what she and Spence had discussed.

"For the plastic forks?" Will asked in confusion as he looked back and forth between JJ and Spencer.

"Yes, most definitely for the plastic forks." Spence dead panned as he nodded, thankful that he'd be able to eat and actually get food to his mouth.

JJ laughed and shook her head. "Actually, Spence and I," she said turning to glance at Spence, and then looked back at Will at Spence's nod, "well, we want you to be Henry's godfather."

"Cher, I…" Will replied, pausing with a Chinese takeout container in his hand in mid-air, at a loss for words as he looked back and forth between JJ and Spencer.

"JJ told me you haven't held Henry yet." Spence said as he stood up with Henry in his arms and stepped towards Will. "Henry, buddy, this is Uncle Will. He's your godfather." The new father whispered to his son as he slipped the baby boy into Will's arms, taking the container out of his hand so that Will could hold his godson with both hands. "Ooo, moo goo gai pan…" Spence said as he opened the container up as he moved to sit back down next to JJ, holding the container out to her so they could both eat from it while they watched Henry and Will have their first godson and godfather moment.

Henry grunted, as if saying hello, as he squirmed in his Uncle Will's arms.

"Hey Henry," Will spoke softly, "you are a lucky boy, you know that?" he asked as he glanced up at Spencer and JJ, giving them a smile as he sat down in the nearby chair.

 

* * *

 

"The car seat is installed to meet the safety specifications." Spence said as he walked into JJ and Henry's hospital room with Henry's baby blanket in hand.

JJ finished snapping up their baby boy's sleeper and then lifted Henry up to rest on her chest as she turned to face Spence. "Hi Daddy," she murmured, waving Henry's hand at his Daddy.

"Hey buddy," Spence replied as he stepped closer, wrapping his arms around JJ's waist as he leaned down and kissed their baby boy on the forehead. A large smile lit up his face as he lifted his eyes to meet JJ's, "Hi to you too."

"Hi," JJ replied, grinning back at Spence, then she stretched up and kissed him.

Just then JJ's doctor showed up with a wheel chair. "Your get-away vehicle is ready so you can get out of here and go home," The doctor teased as she winked at JJ knowing all too well how eager JJ was to leave the hospital, "but I'll see you both in about two weeks, okay? Call my office to schedule an appointment."

"Okay," JJ replied with a nod as she took Henry's baby blanket from Spence. Then she obediently turned and walked to the wheel chair and sat down. She'd learned from the team's experiences with doctors, emergency rooms, and hospitals that it was always quicker to not fight using the wheel chair.

Spence slung the strap of JJ's bag across his chest and stepped up behind the wheel chair. "Ready to go?" he asked as he leaned over JJ's shoulder to watch as she adjusted Henry against her shoulder and covered him with his baby blanket to block out the chill of late fall when they got outside.

"Definitely, home Jeeves." JJ teased as she leaned in and kissed Spence on the cheek.

Spence's eyes moved back and forth rapidly as his mind searched to make a correlation to what JJ was talking about. And then it clicked. "Oh… Bertie Wooster's personal valet Reginald Jeeves. Did you know that P.G. Wodehouse used that character in thirty five short stories and eleven novels? Sir Pelham Grenville Wodehouse created Reginald Jeeves in 1915 and wrote about him up until his final completed work, Aunts Aren't Gentlemen in 1974."

Though being well read, JJ hadn't actually known where the phrase 'home Jeeves' actually came from, knowing it rather from pop culture references. She smiled a vision of Spence telling stories to his mini-me appeared in her mind's eye.


	2. Chapter 2

JJ paused in the door way and smiled at the site of Spence absolutely mesmerized as he lay on his side on their bed leaning over Henry and playing with their baby boy's feet.

"Jennifer? Are you still there?" Sandy asked, concerned at the long pause on the other end of the phone.

"Sorry, Mom; what were you saying?" JJ asked into the phone, her thoughts brought back to her conversation with her mother.

"I was just asking if you want Dad and me to come and visit right away. We could stay through the end of the year still. I'm sure your Aunt won't mind watching the house for use for the few extra weeks."

"Thanks for the offer Mom," JJ said into her phone as she continued to watch Spence play with Henry. "But well be okay, besides this will give Spence, Henry, and I a chance to settle into a routine…" JJ paused at the thought of a routine in their line of work, "Well at least as much of a routine as we can get."

"Are you sure?" Sandy asked knowing how exhausting life with a newborn could be, not to mention she was looking forward to the uninterrupted bonding time with her daughter and new grandson.

"Don't worry Grandma; Henry will still be a baby three weeks from now. I promise we won't feed him Miracle Grow or anything." JJ teased with a smile on her face as she remembered how baby crazy her mother was when both Laney and Alexis had been born.

"Oh hush you." Sandy responded with a chuckle. "I'm sure you and Spencer are looking forward to some time with Henry alone before your overrun by family… but I just remember how overwhelming it can all be… especially the first time…" Sandy trailed off as she thought back fondly and wistfully to when she and Pete had brought the first baby Jareau home from the hospital… and what beautiful babies all three of her children had been.

"I'm sure you're right Mom, but we'll be fine. I promise. Beside won't Laney and Alexis be disappointed if you don't spend Thanksgiving with them? I seem to remember two little girls who really like Grandpa watching the parade with them." JJ replied, knowing her Dad adored his grand-daughters.

"I suppose you're right… and it is only a few weeks." Sandy replied. "Call me if you need anything, give Spencer my love, and we'll see you all in a few weeks… oh and Jennifer?"

"Yes Mom?" JJ asked curious as to what else her mother would add to their standard goodbyes over the phone.

"I know you are completely capable, but promise me you will take care of yourself and sleep when Henry sleeps dear." Sandy said in a soft motherly tone, care and concern for her youngest and her family pouring through the phone line and across the miles.

"I promise Mom." JJ replied, moved her mother's concern as they exchanged love and goodbyes.

JJ hung up her cell phone as she moved across the room. Setting her cell phone on the night stand, she climbed up onto the bed, taking the spot opposite Spence so that their baby boy lay between them on the bed. "Hey how are my boys?" she asked as she rested her hand on Henry's belly, rubbing softly.

Henry grunted softly in response as he continued to sleep.

"Hmm?" Spence murmured in reply, his eyes never leaving Henry as he continued to play with his son's feet… his son… he had a son… he was a father… he had a family…. He raised his eyes to find JJ watching him. "Thank you."

"For what?" JJ asked, her tipped in curiosity.

"For… well everything… Henry… loving me… just everything." Spence whispered so softly that JJ could barely hear.

"No baby, thank you." JJ replied as she leaned over Henry where he slept peacefully in between them on the bed and kissed Spence.

 

* * *

 

"Hey you," JJ said with a smile on her face as Spence walked into their living room, "how was your day?"

Spence sighed as he sank down next to JJ where she sat nursing Henry. "Why don't I ever have any normal fans?"

"What are you talking about?" She asked as Spence leaned forward, sliding the strap of his messenger bag over his head and setting it off to the side.

Spence took a deep breath and then let it out in one long sigh. Then he proceeded to tell her about his and Rossi's run in with "Professor Rothschild" at the recruiting session. It turned out that he was really Henry Grace, brother of serial killer William Grace, baiting Rossi and through Rossi the team, so that he could have retribution for what he saw as Rossi ruining his life with the arrest of his brother.

"So I'll ask again;" Spence said as he finally allowed his body to relax back into the couch and his head to roll to the side to look at his girlfriend and son, "why don't I ever have any normal fans?"

JJ smiled as she relaxed back into the couch, mirroring Spence's position as she lifted Henry to her should and kissed the back of his head while rubbing gentle circles on his back. "I don't know baby, but I like to think Henry and I are your biggest fans and I think we're pretty normal."

The corners of Spence's eyes crinkled as he smiled at JJ and Henry. He reached a hand out to rub over the baby boy's back in concert with JJ's. "Are you and Mommy my biggest fans Henry? Are you?" Spence asked, allowing the family moment to wash away the dregs of his day.

Henry let out a loud baby burp in response.

JJ giggled. "See, biggest fans." She said with a smile as she gestured between herself and Henry, and Spence, and then leaned up to kiss Spence.

 

* * *

 

 

JJ sat on the couch curled into Spence's side, her legs across his lap as they "watched" a movie. The movie played on the TV screen, but JJ's eyes were closed and her nose buried in the crevice between Spence's neck and his chest as she lightly dosed while Henry slept nearby in his basinet.

Spence enjoyed the feel of JJ in his arms. His hand ran up and down her back and her slim toned thighs that rested over his lap. Then he reached for the throw blanket and draped it over JJ, tucking it in around her as he pressed a kiss to the crown of her head.

Then the doorbell rang.

"Don't worry, I've got it." Will whispered as he sprung up from the arm chair where he sat watching the movie with them. He tossed a smile at Spencer as he made his way across the living room to answer the door.

"Thanks man," Spencer murmured softly in reply, just loud enough for Will to hear so that he wouldn't wake up JJ.

A few minutes later, Will was headed back in the room with a large pizza. He sat the pizza box down on the coffee table and headed into the kitchen for plates, napkins, and sodas for the three of them.

"Mmmm" JJ moaned, stretching against Spence as she woke up. "Pizza?" she asked blinking as she woke up completely. "How long was I asleep?"

"About an hour and a half." Spence replied as he brushed a few stray stands of hair out of JJ's face and behind her ear. "You fell asleep almost as soon as we sat down to watch the movie."

"I'm sorry baaa," JJ said, pausing mid-yawn, "aby".

"It's okay. You're tired. Your body is still recovering from giving birth. You're supposed to sleep when the baby sleeps." Spence replied.

"But I wanted to spend some time with you." JJ sighed.

"And you did… you were just asleep for it… and we still have the whole weekend ahead of us," Spence replied , "you need your sleep to recuperate and I don't want you to feel bad about that."

"Thanks Spence," JJ whispered, practically moved to tears at how considerate and caring Spence was due to the hormonal rollercoaster her body was on for the time being, as she leaned against him resting her forehead against his neck.

Will grinned as he walked back in the living room with everything they needed. "Alright lovebirds, time for pizza. Save the sappy couple stuff for later when your single best friend ain't gonna have to watch." He teased as he handed them both a plate and sat a soda on the coffee table for each of them.

"I apologize that spending time with us is such a hardship." JJ teased back as she opened up the pizza box and pulled a slice out.

At that moment Henry woke up. JJ's stomach grumbled as she reached to set down her plate.

Spence reached out settling his hand on her arm. "You eat. I'll get him." He said and then stood up, picking Henry up from his basinet. "Hey monkey, what's the fuss?" he asked as he cradled the baby in his arms. Spence sat back down next to JJ and lifted Henry up to rest on his chest and reached for a nearby baby blanket to cover Henry with, thinking that maybe he was cold.

Henry curled up against Daddy's chest with his arms and legs curled up against his body. The soothing sounds of his Daddy's heartbeat soothed him back to sleep.

"Lookit you Daddy!" Will cheered, knowing how concerned Spencer had been about fatherhood.

JJ smiled as she wiped her hands on her napkin and then reached over lifting the blanket where it was blocking her view of Henry's face and smiled as she ran her fingertips lightly along the profile of his face. She smiled as lifted her eyes to look at her boyfriend, "Good work Daddy."

 

* * *

 

Reid swallowed as he followed Morgan over to the bar. How was he going to get out of this? He tried staying behind from the club to work the tip line; that hadn't worked. He'd been working on handing out fliers and because of his comments to Morgan about how many phone numbers his partner had gotten while handing out all of his fliers, now Morgan was going to give him an "opportunity to work it". He might not be the savviest of men when it came to relationships; but he knew enough to know that JJ would not be happy about him taking advantage of the opportunity Morgan was offering…

"Uh, excuse me, sweetheart, whenever you get a chance?" Morgan said to get the bartender's attention.

"Hi, what can I get you?" the bartender asked as she wiped down the bar after setting the last drink on the waitress' tray.

"Hi, uh we're with the uh, FBI," Reid said as he fumbled, but managed to pull out his credentials. "We're looking for this man. Does he look at all familiar to you?" Reid asked as he laid the flier on the bar.

"Well, that's not much of a picture." The bartender said after glancing down at the police artist's sketch.

"I know, I know… you know what might help actually," Reid said as he reached in his pocket to pull out a pen as Morgan clapped him on the shoulder and turned to walk a ways away. "He has a scar on his eye, right about there…" Reid explained as he used the pen to draw a line where they assumed the unsub's scar was located. He paused, he knew an awesome magic trick involving making the pen appear to go through the piece of paper… but like Morgan said, 'chicks dig magic.' He didn't want this chic to dig him… the only 'chic' he ever wanted to dig him was at home with their son… and he was fairly certain if he ever called her a chic, let alone got a phone number from or gave his phone number to another girl, his balls would find out just how strong her soccer kicks really were.

"We also know that he's taken classes where he's learned how to distract and charm his victims." Reid continued to explain while looking at the sketch of the unsub. "If you see him, you should call us." Reid said as he took his pen and wrote the number for the tip line on the sheet of paper underneath the unsub's sketch.

The bartender tipped her head, intrigued. She'd spent the whole night being hit on by half the guys in the bar, and yet this FBI Agent stuck out most to her for his innocent charm, there was just something about him. "Okay, I'll watch for him and if I see him I'll call."

"Ooookay then… have a nice night." Reid replied with a slight wave and spun on his heals more than ready to leave the club.

Morgan shook his head as he watched Reid bombing with the cute bartender. He fell into step next to Reid as they walked towards the exit of the club and wrapped his arm around Reid's shoulders. "Kid, we gotta get you more exposed to girls. Your game has no play."

Reid gave a sheepish smile as he walked along beside Morgan, hoping the case would break soon so he could get home to JJ and Henry.

 

* * *

 

"No!" JJ gasped, her hand flying up to cover her mouth, as she listened to Garcia tell the story of Spence "bombing" with the bar tender at the club as she'd heard it from Morgan. JJ felt horrible that Spence had to endure that. She knew how much he hated being put on the spot like that.

"I know peaches… our poor boy genius shot down again… but I thought you would appreciate being kept up to speed so you wouldn't be out of the loop when you come back." Garcia explained with a shake of her head as she curled up on her couch, enjoying her Sunday of relaxation and a lack of goriness on a computer screen in front of her.

"Thanks Garcie," JJ said a smile growing on her face as Spence walked in the door, "So what do you have planned for Thanksgiving?" She asked flashing Spence a smile and a wink as he sat down beside her.

"Kevin is taking me to visit his parents. I am tres nervous… I mean meeting the parents is a big deal… huge deal… and for a holiday no less…" Garcia rambled, picking up speed. "I mean there are his parents… grandparents, aunts, uncles, cousins, and there's all the drama around having a family get together… I mean I haven't had a family Thanksgiving in… well a really long time, we really don't need to put a number on it…"

JJ's eyes rose just a little bit higher on her forehead with every word Garcia spoke as she listened to her friend.

"But enough about me sunshine, what are you and your new little family doing to celebrate?" Garcia asked, finally winding down and taking a deep breath.

"Oh you know, go see family, the usual." She replied, glancing sideways at Spence, knowing full well that their Thanksgiving plans weren't her usual trip to Pennsylvania, but a flight to Las Vegas so Henry could meet Spence's parents. "Do you want to talk about meeting Kevin's family?" she asked deflecting the conversation back to Garcia's dilemma.

"No… I just need to breath. Kevin is a sweetie… how bad can it be?" Garcia asked. "I have to get going so I can do laundry and start packing, but have a wonderful Thanksgiving and give that cute little Godson of mine a big kiss from Aunt Penelope."

"I will Pen. Safe travels. Talk to you soon." JJ replied and then hung up and turned to look at Spence. "So I hear you aren't much of a hit with the ladies of Atlanta." JJ teased with a smile on her face her cheek resting against the back of the couch.

"Yeah, I don't know which was harder… dealing with the woman that asked if I was the unsub, or dealing with Morgan giving me a chance to work it." Spence said, a slight smile on his face as he laid back against the couch looking at JJ.

JJ smiled, "Well, I can tell you that you are a very big hit here in DC."

"Really? And you have statistics on that?" Spence asked softly.

"Mm hm," JJ murmured in reply as she reached out, playing with his hair. "The results are in and there is a statistical probability of 100 percent that I love you." she said as she scooted closer to him.

Spence grinned. "I like those odds."

"Good." JJ smiled and leaned up to kiss him. "So Will offered to drive us to the airport on Wednesday morning."

"He still doesn't want to come with?" Spence asked.

JJ shook her head, "No he says he doesn't want to intrude on Henry's first meeting with his Grandparents since we'll only be there a few days. "Speak of the devil…" she as Will walked into the living room.

"And he doth appear as my Momma used to say," Will replied with a grin on his face, "and speakin' of Mommas, do y'all want me to drop you off at the airport on Wednesday mornin'?"

"Are you sure you don't want to come with? Maybe you could talk to my Dad about baseball or football or whatever it is that he wants to talk about." Spence asked, a slight acidic bite to his words at the mention of William Reid.

"Hey now, if he wants to talk football, JJ fits the bill… 'sides I've got plans." Will said.

JJ quirked an eyebrow at Will. "Really? And what plans would those be?" she asked, concerned that Will's idea of plans would consist of sitting in his boxers drinking a case of beer.

Will shrugged. "I'm gonna check out the night life here. I figure it's maybe time I ventured out on my own a little bit. It has to happen sometime so it might as well be now." Will grinned. "Don' worry I promise not to just sit watching TV in my underwear drinkin' whiskey."

JJ closed her eyes and shook her head as she tried not to laugh. "Okay, if you're sure."


	3. Chapter 3

"How much of this stuff is for Henry and how much of this stuff is JJ's shoes?" Will mused as he pulled a large suitcase, a carryon, and a diaper bag out of the back of the SUV while Spencer worked to set up Henry's stroller and attach the car seat.

"Uncle Will is trying to be funny Henry." JJ mock whispered to Henry, just loud enough for Will to hear as she swayed back and forth rocking Henry while she waited for Spence to be ready to go in the airport.

"Hey now… I'm just tryin' to understand how this little guy can have more luggage than his Momma," Will replied, turning from closing the hatch of the SUV with a grin on his face. "I've seen you shop for shoes… lord knows how many pairs are packed in that suitcase… it was pretty heavy."

JJ laughed at Will's teasing and walked over to him. "You know what; hold your Godson for a few minutes while Spence I make sure we've got everything." She said as she passed the baby to Will, adjusting the blanket covering Henry as the baby cuddled into his Godfather's chest.

JJ startled at the loud excited screech of a familiar voice behind her, causing her to turn and her mouth to drop in shock and surprise. Will's eyebrows rose on his forehead. Spence froze where he knelt next to Henry's stroller as he double checked the diaper bag as he attempted to calculate the odds of a chance meeting at the airport departures drop off.

"OH MY…. PEACHES!" Garcia exclaimed from three feet behind JJ, watching as she turned to look at her. "This is a pleasant surprise. We can…"

"Baby girl, you forgot your carryon." Morgan yelled from where he stood at the back of his truck in a further out lane in the drop off zone.

"Oh…" Garcia sighed, and began to turn to head back to Morgan for her bag.

"I've got it," Kevin said, resting his hand on Penelope's arm and then turning and meeting Derek "muscles" Morgan halfway to collect Penelope's bag.

JJ, Spence, and Will all three stole a glance at each other, wondering if this would be the moment that the majority of the team would find out the truth.

"So, I was going to say, maybe we can grab a coffee or something?" Penelope asked smiling as she watched the blanket covered form resting on Will's chest squirm a little.

"Actually, pookie bear we have to go if we're going to catch our flight in time." Kevin said as he rejoined them from collecting Penelope's bag.

"Already?" Penelope gasped in surprise.

"Well, it is almost 10 am. Our flight is at 11:30 by the time we get through security and to our gate so..." Kevin rambled.

"Okay… no real time for coffee… I get it." Penelope sighed and turned wrapping her arms around JJ in a quick hug, startling a speechless JJ as she squeezed.

JJ managed to wrap her arms around Garcia and return the hug in her speechless state.

"Okay – have a Happy Thanksgiving mes amis." She said as she released JJ and hitched her multi-colored purse and her carryon up on her shoulder and waved back over her shoulder as she followed Kevin through the slew of holiday travelers and into the concourse.

As they walked away, Penelope could just barely be heard speaking to Kevin. "Wasn't it nice of Reid to drive JJ and Will to the airport?"

JJ, Spence, and Will all shared a glance again before Will broke the silence. "Pookie bear?"

 

* * *

 

 

Joe glanced up from the computer as he stood at the front desk. He smiled at the sight of the on duty bell boy helping his favorite guests into the hotel. "Well if it isn't Mr. Reid and his lovely lady friend, although I see your new addition has arrived since you were here for work a few weeks ago." He said with a smile as he nodded down at the baby in the stroller.

"He actually arrived just a couple days after we left." JJ replied as she glanced sideways at Spence.

"Ah, well then we'll need to get a crib in your room for young Master Reid." Joe replied jovially as he typed away on the keyboard. "Let's see now, I took the liberty of checking you in earlier today so the room you requested would be guaranteed… and I'll send someone up shortly to set up the crib for you." he said, handing the room keys to Spence.

Spence gave Joe a nod of his head. "Thanks Joe." It was nice to have a hotel to come to that felt like home away from home when they visited his Mom now.

"Always happy to help Mr. Reid. Have a nice stay and Happy Thanksgiving." Joe replied with a smile.

Spence rested his hand on the small of JJ's back, his thumb rubbing small concentric circles over the base of her spine as she turned Henry's stroller and they walked to the elevator.

Joe watched as they walked away, unable to help but wonder why that lovely little family was in Las Vegas of all places for Thanksgiving until he remembered them mentioning that Spencer was originally from here during a previous conversation. He nodded his head and turned back to the computer screen, glad that Spencer and JJ, as she'd told him to call her, would be spending the holiday with family.

Spence nudged JJ as the elevator stopped at the 15th floor. JJ smiled in realization as they stopped in front of their hotel room door, the same hotel room door from their first visit.

When the door opened, JJ noted it looked much the same as it had during their original stay a year and a half ago. The large whirl pool tub still sat in-set underneath the large panoramic view windows. A large king size bed was still in the center of the room… some of the décor or the room had changed, it had after all been a year and a half since she'd invited herself along to visit Spence's Mom. "Did you plan this?" JJ asked turning to look up at Spence.

"I uh, thought maybe you might like to use the tub… and I seem to remember you enjoyed the view." Spence smiled as he leaned down to kiss JJ.

"Mmmm, baby…" JJ moaned into the kiss before being simultaneously interrupted by a knock on the door and a squawk from Henry in his stroller. "Mmm we'll have to finish that later…" JJ murmured as she pulled away from Spence's lips. "You get the door and I'll get Henry?"

Spence nodded a grin on his face as he listened to JJ sooth their baby boy as he moved to get the door.

 

* * *

 

 

"But JJ… I don't want him back in Mom's life… back in my life… in Henry's life… in your life if it's only going to be out of guilt." Spence started to argue.

"Don't argue with me Spence. Your Dad should meet Henry at least once… I'd like to meet your Dad at least once." JJ said poking Spence's side as he sat beside her while Henry nursed.

Spence sighed, "Fine. I'll call him and invite him to join us if he doesn't already have any other plans… but I can't guarantee that he doesn't have other plans."

"I know baby," JJ replied, her voice softening as she knew how much it had hurt Spence that his father had been no more than a ten minute drive away, but had never bothered to visit, never bothered to call… never bothered to acknowledge that he still existed. Just because they'd reconnected while Spence worked with Morgan and Rossi to solve Riley Jenkins murder didn't mean that Spence had put it all behind him, especially now that he was a father himself. She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek as he reached in his pocket for his cell phone.

A ghost of a smile crossed Spence's lips as JJ kissed his cheek. He turned his head and kissed her soundly, before he turned his attention back to his phone and dialed. "Hey Dad," he said, somewhat surprised to get a live person instead of the voicemail on Thanksgiving morning, "JJ and I brought Henry to visit Mom for Thanksgiving and we were wondering… "

JJ smiled as watched Spence talking on the phone with his Dad and then turned to look down at Henry's peaceful face, tracing his brow where it furrowed ever so slightly just like his Daddy's.

 

* * *

 

 

"Oh, he's just beautiful… and tiny." Diana gasped as JJ laid Henry in her arms and then sat down beside her. "He reminds of Spencer when he was a baby… but I can tell already he will be the perfect mix of you both." Diana said, glancing towards Jennifer and then back at her grandson as he wrapped his tiny fingers around her finger.

JJ smiled and glanced at Spence where he stood off to the side talking to his Dad, happy for him that his Mom was having a good day and that Spence would get to see even just the tiniest glimpse of what a holiday with all of his family could be like.

"Spencer, I need to give these to you." William Reid said, holding out the papers he'd been holding.

"What's this?" Spence asked, taking the papers from his father with a confused look at the envelope filled with papers in his hand.

"I set up a college fund and a trust for Henry. I want you to have the papers for them… I set it up so that only you and Jennifer have access to it… anybody can make deposits… but only you and Jennifer can move the funds." William explained to his son. "I know this doesn't even begin…"

Spence looked down at the papers in his hands. "You can't just buy your way back into my life."

William flinched at words, knowing that his son had every right to his anger. "I'm not trying to buy my way back in… but I am trying to make sure that my grandson gets every advantage I can give him… every advantage that I should have given to you. You turned into fine man Spencer… and I can't take credit for any of it. I know that… but it doesn't mean that I don't regret that I wasn't a part of the man you've become. I'm sorry. I know it doesn't fix things… but I am."

Tears crested Spence's eyes as he flipped the envelope over in his fingers. He thought about what his pre-adolescent and teenage years had been like without a father… the nights he'd spent crying because his Dad was gone and his Mom was sick and he was only 10 years old… and then he looked at JJ where she sat next to his Mom with Henry… He hoped Henry never had to go a night missing his father or wishing his mother would miraculously get well… he hoped Henry never had to go through the things he'd gone through…Henry deserved to have every advantage. Henry should have a trust and a college fund… and then he looked at his father and understood. He wasn't trying to buy his way back in… he was asking for a fresh start. "I… thank you." Spence said as he looked over at his father. "Thank you."

 

* * *

 

 

"You're doing it wrong," Diana said as she watched William feeding Henry, "you have to tip the bottle up more so that he doesn't get so much air and a sick tummy." She said as she adjusted the bottle in his hand so that Henry was getting only milk through the nipple of the bottle.

"Well look at that. He's a hungry little guy." William said a smile on his face as he looked down at Henry hungrily drinking his bottle and then glanced over at Diana.

Spence smiled as JJ curled into his side while they watched his Mom humming and rocking Henry to sleep once he was fed.

"Today was a good day." JJ whispered into his ear as she continued to watch Diana rocking and singing to Henry.

"Yeah," Spence nodded. "It was. This is the best Thanksgiving I can ever remember having."

William sat next to Diana watching her with their grandson. For just a moment, it was easy to get lost in the memories of 27 years ago when Spencer had been a baby. However, Spencer wasn't a baby anymore… or even a boy… he was a grown man with a family of his own.

 

* * *

 

 

"Thank you for inviting me Spencer," William said as he hugged his son goodbye. "Give me a call tomorrow or Saturday. Maybe we can grab lunch…" he trailed off hesitantly, unsure about asking for too much too soon.

"Sure… that would, ah, be great… Dad," Spence said, fidgeting as he pulled back out of the hug.

"Bye Mom, we'll see you tomorrow." Spence spoke softly in his Mom's ear as he hugged her goodbye. He lingered for just a moment, enjoying the motherly affection, not knowing when they'd be able to have such a good visit again. He released his Mom and then bent, picking up Henry, who sat in his baby seat, sound asleep and oblivious to the goodbyes going on around him.

"Have a goodnight Diana, see you tomorrow." JJ said as she stepped forward, taking her turn at goodbyes and silently wishing that tomorrow would be just as good of a day as today had been.

"Thank you Jennifer. Take care." Diana replied, keeping the goodbyes brief as she could feel her clarity slipping away.

 

* * *

 

 

Will stretched as he woke up in bed and thought of his last couple of days.

On Wednesday morning he'd dropped Spencer, JJ, and Henry off at the airport for their flight to Vegas for the holiday weekend. He'd taken care of a few errands and then he'd ventured out into the club scene in DC.

Things had been hopping in the District on the night before Thanksgiving… but somehow he found himself in a jazz club having a drink and reminiscing about the previous Thanksgiving. A year ago, he'd been a cop with the NOLA PD. He had a boyfriend… Charlie… He couldn't help but think about all the changes in the last year… and he realized just how much moving to DC had helped him. Yes he still thought about Charlie… but it didn't hurt anymore. He could think about Charlie now and be grateful for the time that they did have together… so maybe it was time to start to move on.

He'd left the jazz club after having a couple of drinks and headed home window shopping along the way and come across a music store. The store window had a display with the best looking drum set he'd ever seen. It rivaled the drum set he'd asked his parents for as a child when they'd finally broken down and gotten him lessons. He'd stood in front of the window looking at the display for several minutes. Then he made a decision. He was buying that drum set and picking his sticks back up. He hadn't played in years, but some lessons should brush the dust off… and if nothing else, it would be a good way to meet some people with similar interests here in DC. JJ and Spencer were his best friends, but he couldn't stay attached to their hips forever…

Will smiled, mentally putting together his to do list for the day as his feet hit the floor. Buy a drum set. Sign up for music lessons. Set up said drum set. Get a gym membership. It was time to rejoin the land of the living and put himself back out in the world again… although he still wasn't sure if he wanted to apply to DC Metro… he could decide that another day though. He thought as he stretched his arms above his head and headed for the shower. For now, he needed to go see a man about some drums.

 

* * *

 

 

"Mmmm, this feels heavenly," JJ moaned as she leaned back against Spence's chest, soaking in the large bubble bath he'd drawn for them in the whirl pool tub once they'd gotten Henry down, "this was a fantastic idea baby."

Spence continued massaging JJ's lower back as he leaned forward, kissing her shoulder. Then he rested his chin on her shoulder. "I'm glad you like it. I thought you could use a little pampering." He said, wrapping his arms around JJ and holding her close.

"Mmm I'm just glad we don't have a first thing in the morning flight." JJ mumbled half asleep as she relaxed back into Spence's chest.

Spence chuckled. "Me too. Come on JJ; let's get out before you fall asleep on me in the tub." He said as he nudged JJ forward a little and then stood up and stepped out of the tub. He reached for a couple of large fluffy towels, wrapping one around his waist. Then he held out his hand to JJ as she stood up and stepped out of the tub. He wrapped the other towel around her.

JJ wrapped her arms around Spence and rested her cheek on his chest and yawned. "I didn't realize I was so tired. It's been a busy couple of days… but good days, you know?" JJ asked yawning again.

"Yeah, it was good." Spence replied, reflecting on their visits with both his Mom and Dad as JJ moved out of his arms and dried off. "Hey, wait… if you wear those, what am I going to wear for pajamas?" Spence asked as he watched JJ toss aside her own pajamas and pull on the top of his flannel pajamas.

JJ paused in buttoning up Spence's soft warm flannel pajama top. "You can wear these, baby." she said with a smirk as she tossed the matching flannel pajama pants to him aiming high so that he would have to reach up to grab them.

Spence reached to grab his pajama pants as they went over his head, his towel dropping to the floor as he did so. "You did that on purpose." He said as he looked back at JJ and saw the wide grin on her face.

"And your complaint is?" JJ asked, yawning again.

"Uh… I don't have one I guess…" Spence replied as he scratched his head and then stretched.

"Mmm hmm, that's what I thought. Come on baby; let's get some sleep. Henry is going to be awake in a little while and hungry." She said as she pulled the covers back on the bed. She climbed in and scooted towards the middle.

Spence followed her, turning off the lamp beside the bed just before laying down. He grinned as curled up next to him, the soft flannel of his pajama shirt brushing against his stomach as she wrapped and arm around him and pressed into his side.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hello Jennifer," Sandy said with a smile as she and Pete stepped into the house. She stepped forward and hugged JJ and then kissed her on the cheek, "now where's this grandson of mine?" she asked as she pulled off her coat.

JJ couldn't help but throw her head back and laugh at her mother's anxiousness to meet Henry. "He's sleeping right now, but he should be waking up soon."

"Hello Sparkplug," Pete Jareau said with a smile on his face as he took in his daughter and how happy she looked. He stepped forward and pulled her into a bear hug, kissing the top of her head as he did so.

Spencer caught the affectionate greetings from the corner of his eye as he closed the door behind him after helping Pete carry in the luggage. He turned and quietly watched from off to the side, not wanting to intrude.

Sandy caught Spencer standing awkwardly off to side with his hands stuffed in his pockets, as if attempting not to interrupt the greetings. "Hello Spencer dear," she said with a smile attempting to draw him into the conversation.

"Hello… Mom" Spencer replied with smile and a nod. He turned to face Pete and offered his hand, "Dad"

Pete Jareau shook the hand that Spencer offered and then reached out and clapped him on the shoulder with his other hand. "Spencer." He said with a nod of approval at his daughter's boyfriend.

"So we were thinking that maybe…" Spence started to say.

Just then Henry squawked as he woke up from his nap drawing the attention of the grandparents away from JJ and Spencer and towards the newest addition to the family who lay in his bassinet on the far side of the living room.

JJ watched in amusement as Spence stared completely flummoxed after her parents walked away towards Henry in his bassinet. "Get used to it Spence. For next day or so it's going to be all about Henry." JJ said as she turned and wrapped her arms around Spence's waist. She rested her head on his chest while she watched her Mom pick Henry up from his bassinet while her Dad reached out offering his finger to Henry, who latched on showing the strength of his grip.

Spence smiled as he wrapped his arms around JJ, his hand settling on her hips. "So I guess they'll agree to delivery like we were thinking then?"

JJ turned her head away from where her parents sat on the couch holding Henry and talking to him and rested her chin in the middle of Spence's chest as she looked up at him. "I don't think that will be a problem at all."

Spence smiled and leaned down to kiss JJ, taking advantage of their position and Henry being entertained by his grandparents.

Sandy smiled at the sight of Jennifer and Spencer as she caught sight of them over Henry's tiny little head. She nudged Pete and nodded towards the doorway where their daughter and her boyfriend stood in each other's arms.

Pete grinned, happy to see how happy and in love his Sparkplug was. "Looks like you have a pretty good chance at being a big brother someday Henry." He whispered softly so only the baby and Sandy could hear.

Sandy laughed and slapped her husband's shoulder.

 

* * *

 

"Hey," JJ whispered as she felt Spence crawl into bed next to her, "how was the case?" she asked rolling onto her side to face him as she woke up from her nap.

"Exhausting and disturbing. The unsub went from being in a fight club and killing someone who'd repeatedly beaten him there to killing a gang member to killing police officers." Spencer whispered in reply as he wrapped his arms around JJ and buried his face in JJ's neck.

JJ nodded in understanding as she wrapped her arms around Spence. It was always a terrible thing when an officer or agent died in the line of duty… but to be specifically targeted because of being a law enforcement officer was beyond the pale. "Are you okay?" she whispered in concern knowing how they'd all been affected by cases over the years.

Spence nodded, "I'm fine. I think this case got to Morgan the most. One of the officers killed after we got there left behind a young son…"

JJ winced, knowing how close to home that must have hit for Morgan.

"… but that also got me thinking… this case, officers being shot because they were doing their jobs… I mean I know there are never any guarantees… I know we picked Garcia and Will to be Henry's Godparents… but I think we also need to put together a will clearly spelling out what happens to Henry if anything happens to us…" he continued as he pulled back and leaned his forehead against JJ's as he took a deep heavy breath.

JJ nodded in understanding and agreement. "I know. I've been thinking about it too. We can take care of it after the holidays… but you know that my parents… and Will and Penelope and the rest of the team… all of them would be there for Henry if anything happened... but nothing is going to happen to us." She said in a determined voice as she reached up and running her fingers along his jaw and then through his hair. "Your hair's damp." She said in confusion.

Spence grinned. "Your Mom made me eat and then told me to go take a shower and a nap. She and your Dad are on baby duty for the afternoon apparently?"

JJ smiled fondly at her Mom mothering Spence. "Yeah she made me eat and sent me to take a nap too once Henry was down for his. I wouldn't have fought getting sent to take a nap so much if I knew she was going to send my boyfriend to take a nap with me later though." She said shifting to rest her head on Spence's chest. Then they dozed off together.

 

* * *

 

"What are you working on?" JJ asked as she sat down next to her Mom on the couch, watching in amazed fascination as the knitting needles gracefully moved in her mother's hands working back and forth, back and forth unwinding and shrinking the ball of yarn while the size of what her mother was working on grew.

Sandy smiled as she glanced up at Jennifer. "Booties for Henry for Christmas, I wanted to wait until I saw what you'd done for the nursery before I made them." She said pausing to hold up the finished bootie alongside the partially finished bootie.

JJ smiled as she rocked Henry in her arms. "They're beautiful Mom."

Sandy smiled. "Well then beautiful booties for a beautiful boy. I think he gets it from his parents."

 

* * *

 

"You alright?" Morgan asked Jordan as the team exited the elevator on the sixth floor for the BAU.

Jordan turned to look over her shoulder at Morgan as she walked off the elevator. "I will be."

"Hey, you guys ever notice how the trip home seems to go so much faster?" Emily asked as she walked alongside Morgan and Reid.

"That's cause the tailwinds are in our favor." Reid responded.

"No, I meant cause…." Emily said trailing off as she gestured with her hands and turned to face Morgan, Rossi, and Hotch, "Anybody want to get something to eat?"

"Not really," Morgan replied.

"You?" Rossi asked.

"Well, not really," Emily replied.

"There's someone in the BAU room guys." Reid said as he noticed the back of a very familiar blonde head through the window.

"What are you doin' here?" Spence asked as he entered the conference room and saw JJ standing and swaying with their son in her arms.

JJ opened her mouth to explain to Spence that she'd been thinking it might be a good time to tell the team about them, but paused as Emily followed almost immediately through the doorway after Spence.

"JJ!" Emily exclaimed in happy excitement as she set her bag off to the side.

"Garcia said you guys were on your way back tonight. Thought you could use the surprise." She replied as she held Henry up so that the team could easily see his face.

"Hi, hi," Emily cooed as she made faces at Henry.

Spence took an enamored glance at his son, watching his face from where he stood to see his reaction to Emily's cooing.

"I thought I gave you strict orders to get this place out of your head for a while?" Hotch asked as he stood at the back of the group, arms crossed and a stern expression on his face.

"My bad, I couldn't help myself," Garcia explained as she entered the room, weaving her way through the room with a baby bottle in her hand. "Here, I heated it up. Room temp, right?" she asked as she came to a stop next to JJ.

"I just realized with all that we do and see in this room, it never smiles. I wanted at least one good memory to hold onto." She explained as she continued to sway with Henry in her arms.

"Excuse me kid," Morgan spoke softly as he reached out with his hand to brush Reid back out of his way and step in front of JJ. "Uh, JJ, uh… can I?" he asked as he gestured towards Henry.

"Eee, of course," JJ replied with a degree of surprise and gently handed Henry off to Morgan.

"Okay, you gotta hold his head up." Emily replied, bouncing in place as she followed Henry's path from JJ's arms to Morgan's. "Okay, careful, careful."

"I got it, I got it." Morgan murmured as he looked down at the small boy in his arms.

"No you don't got it. You're smothering him." Penelope said in a concerned tone as she watched Morgan hold her Godson.

"Look it, look it, what's he doin? What's he doin'? He is smilin' at Derek Morgan." Morgan said as he spun in a circle so the team could see the baby smiling.

Emily and Penelope simultaneously made faces and looked at each other. "Gas" they responded in unison.

After bouncing for a moment with Henry in his arms, Morgan paused and looked at Garcia. "Gimme that." he said, reaching out and taking Henry's bottle from her and began to feed the baby.

JJ smiled as she watched Morgan feed Henry. She slipped around to stand next to Hotch, hoping to snag a moment of his time so that she and Spence could share the long overdue news of their relationship and Spence being Henry's father with him as a first step to telling the team.

JJ turned to look at Hotch. "You're smiling."

"Gas" replied Hotch, allowing his seldom seem sense of humor to shine through. "We miss you," he added glancing away from watching Morgan bounce Henry in his arms for just a moment.

JJ glanced up at Hotch, knowing how seldom moments like this were for the team and then down and away as she attempted to find the best way to bring up the subject.

"There you are," Kevin said as he poked his head into the open door of the round table room, "ready to go dumpling? We have to get going if we're going to make it on time."

Penelope pouted as she looked back and forth between Morgan holding Henry and the doorway where her boyfriend stood.

Kevin raised his eyebrows and pushed his glasses up on his nose while he stood in the doorway waiting patiently for Penelope.

"Okay, I have to leave peaches, but we'll get together for lunch or something soon?" she asked as she made her way over to JJ.

"Sure. Call me and let me know when works for you." JJ replied.

Emily glanced at her watch, "Oh I've got to get going too. I'm having dinner with the Ambassador while she's in town." She explained with a grimace as she slipped behind JJ and Hotch to pick her bag back up. "It was good to see you and Henry, JJ." Emily said with a smile.

Emily needing to leave for dinner prompted Hotch to look at his watch. "I'm spending time with Jack tonight. I meant what I said JJ. We miss you, but enjoy your time off and get this place out of your head for a little while." He said as he turned and headed out of the room for his office.

"Congratulazioni bella," Rossi murmured to JJ. "I have a meeting with my agent about my upcoming book tour, so I have to bid you farewell as well."

"Guess that just leaves us kid. Come on, I'll give you a ride home." Morgan said as he handed Henry back to JJ.

"Actually, I have my car here today." Reid replied as he met JJ's wide eyes, sensing that whatever she'd had planned had just fallen apart with the team all having plans.

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow man." He said and then turned to JJ, "It was good seein' you JJ. Take care of shorty here and we'll see you soon." He said before heading out and leaving JJ and Reid standing alone in the round table room except for Henry.

JJ let out a heavy sigh.

"So I take it that didn't go how you had planned?" Spence asked as he stepped closer and reached out taking Henry from her.

JJ shook her head as she settled Henry in his Daddy's arms. "No. I was thinking we'd have an opportunity to talk to Hotch and hopefully the team would be here for a while and we'd be able to tell Hotch and then the rest of the team about us and Henry… I was trying to figure out the best way to bring the subject up with Hotch when Kevin poked his head in looking for Garcia."

Spence nodded in understanding. "We'll figure it out. Seventy five percent of people are amenable to co-workers becoming romantically involved, so when we are ready to tell them, the odds are in our favor."

JJ grinned. "Do I want to know how much time you spent researching office romances and the best way to let your co-workers and friends in on the secret?" She asked quirking her eyebrow as she looked up at him.

Spence smiled, "It's easy to do the research when you can read 20,000 words per minute and are able to remember what was said verbatim. How about I walk you and Henry to your care and I meet you at home?" he asked changing the subject.

"Actually, I had my Mom drop us off when Garcia told me you were on your way home. We put Henry's car seat in your car already. I thought it would be nice to head home together." JJ replied as she looked up at Spence.

"Okay, do you have everything?" Spence asked as he looked around the room and grabbed Henry's diaper bag off of the table and slinging it over his shoulder while holding Henry in the crook of his arm.

JJ smiled and grabbed her purse off of the table. "Yes, that's everything." She said stepped close to Spence, making sure that Henry's blanket was still tucked around him snuggly before they went outside.

 

* * *

 

"So Will, who are you cheering for today?" Pete asked, looking over his beer bottle at his daughter and might as well be son-in-law's friend as he took a sip from his beer as they sat in the living room watching the Sunday pre-game show.

"Well I'm hoping that the Carolina Panthers can manage to eek out a win over the Giants." Will said as he juggled the soft plush football rattle in his hand as he entertained Henry. "I know it might take a miracle, but I can always hope… and it is the season for miracles… football or otherwise."

"I didn't know you were a Panthers fan." Spencer replied in confusion as he reflected back on all of the times in the last few months that he, Will, and JJ had watched football together.

Will laughed. "I'm not, but if New York loses, it shortens the gap between them and everyone else in the division. And in some strange twist of fate I'm actually gonna be cheerin' for the Redskins today seein' as if they beat the Eagles then the Eagles, Cowboys, and Redskins will all be tied for second place in the division." He explained.

"Oh." Spencer replied, understanding how statics, wins and losses, and records in general worked in theory, but having missed the impact of said statistics on which team someone would chose to cheer for.

Pete chuckled softly at Spencer's confusion. "Don't worry Spencer, this time of year it can get pretty crazy trying to keep track of who everyone's cheering for what with the regular season winding down and playoff spots and wild cards up for grabs."

"Is that everything Jennifer?" Sandy asked as she pulled a tray out of the oven and began arranging appetizers on a serving platter after setting the oven mitts off to the side.

"Yes." JJ replied as she looked at the bowl of chips, the bowl of dip, and the platter of appetizers her mother held. She picked up the chips and dip and they headed for the living room.

"Hey, what are you boys talking about out here?" JJ asked as she sat the chips and dip down on the coffee table and took a seat next to Spence.

"Will was just telling us how he'll be cheering for the Redskins today." Pete said with a smile at his daughter as he rested his arm around his wife as she sat next to him.

"Finally saw the light hmm?" JJ teased.

"Nah, your Redskins beatin' the Eagles just means my Cowboys are that much closer to the wild card spot." Will teased back.

"Not if my Redskins earn it instead." JJ replied, fire in her eyes at the thought of the Cowboys or Eagles beating out the Redskins for the wild card spot in the playoffs.

Spence watched in amusement as JJ and Will bantered back and forth about who was better the Redskins or the Cowboys.

"So Spencer," Sandy began, "Jennifer tells me that your first date was when you took her to a Redskins game."

Spence smiled fondly at the memory. "It was… although I think JJ spent more time trying to fill me in on what was happening than anything… we were just friends at the time, even though I wanted us to be more… I was just too nervous to ask her on a second date… but I still had a good time."

JJ smiled at the memory of their first date that hadn't been much of a date at all. "And it only took me a year and a half to ask you out again."

"After a lot of prodding from a good friend I might add." Will chimed in with a smile.

"And the rest is history…" Pete said with a smile and a nod at Henry who lay sounds asleep in his Godfather's arms.

JJ smiled as she thought of everything that had happened during the last year and a half and then turned to look at her Mom. "So what time are Chris, Kari, and the girls plan on leaving?"

"The girls have a half day of school on Tuesday, so your brother and Kari are packing up in the morning and heading out right after picking the girls up." Sandy replied.

Pete nodded. "Your brother thought that would give them an early enough start to beat traffic."

JJ nodded, more than a little familiar with the drive to Chris and Kari's house after many trips to visit after moving to the DC area. "Okay. We should get everything ready for them tomorrow." She said, the liaison in her taking over and planning three steps ahead.

Spence nodded and leaned down kissing her on the cheek. "We will, but for now just relax and enjoy watching football." He said, massaging her shoulder where his hand rested.

JJ rested her head on Spence's shoulder and relaxed against him as they watched and listened to Howie Long, Jimmy Johnson, and company discuss the interesting matchups of the day, their predictions on winners, as well as the teams in have to win situations… all in all, with snacks on the table, beverages in hand, and the games about to begin, a perfect relaxing football Sunday just before Christmas.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies on how slow updates have been... life in the real world has been crazy busy, but here's a chapter now... Happy reading and enjoy :D

* * *

"I think that's everything," JJ said as she handed her sister-in-law Kari the last shopping bag.

"Thanks JJ." Kari said as she accepted the bag and then followed JJ to house after she closed the back hatch of the SUV.

"Today was fun girls." Sandy commented with a smile in regards to their mother daughter/daughter-in-law day out while JJ opened the front door. "I wish we could do it more often."

"Oh my…" JJ gasped as she led the way through the front door, stopping short in the living room at the sight in front of her.

"Wha…" Kari started to ask as she stepped up next to JJ and then broke into giggles at the same time as JJ at the sight in front of them.

Sandy shook her head and smiled at the sight of her husband, son, and for lack of a better term, her son-in-law sitting around the coffee table. "You boys look like you had a fun afternoon with Laney and Alexis." She chuckled as she walked around the couch where the girls were curled up asleep while Grandpa, Daddy, and Uncle Spencer each scrubbed at their nails and faces with cotton swabs.

"Honey, I really don't think pink is your color." Kari snickered as she sat down next to Chris and watched her husband swipe again at the pink nail polish gracing his fingertips. "And with your blue eyes, you should really be using different eye shadow." She teased as she reached up and swiped at the hint of eye shadow at the corner of his eye.

"I'm really glad Henry is a boy." Spence pouted, turning at the sound of JJ giggling as she sat down beside him while he furiously scrubbed at the hot pink sparkly nail polish covering his finger nails.

* * *

"Cher, I don't want to intrude on your family's holiday." Will said as he leaned hips back against the kitchen counter and crossed his arms defiantly.

JJ sighed in frustration. Damn Will and his stubbornness. They'd been going round and round for the last ten minutes over him joining them for Christmas Eve dinner that evening and Christmas brunch tomorrow morning.

Just then Spence walked into the kitchen. "Hey, what can I help out with?" he asked as he pulled his hands out of his pocket and rolled the sleeves of his shirt up around the cuffs of his sweater and then pushed them both up out of the way.

"Thank God", JJ muttered under her breath and then turned to face Spence, wrapping her arms around his waist. "Tell Will that he will be joining us for dinner tonight and brunch tomorrow morning." JJ said as she looked up at Spence.

Spence's brow furrowed in momentary confusion and then he turned to look at their friend and his slouched over stance. "If you don't spend Christmas Eve and Christmas day with us, what are you going to do?" he asked curiously, his head tipping in contemplation as he studied Will's body language.

Will sighed in resignation and shrugged. "Nothing… but I ain't gonna sit here bein' a spare part and barge in on your family holiday."

Spence nodded in understanding, his mind flashing back to the last few Christmases before he and JJ became a couple. He'd probably experienced every variation on how to spend your Christmas holidays that was possible. He'd visited is mother only to be turned away because she was having a bad day and as such, not allowed visitors. Vegas was a lonely place when you were completely surrounded by mile after mile of casinos, but banned from gambling due to being able to count cards in your sleep. He'd stayed home and taken long walks when his eyes grew weary of reading… long ambling walks through residential neighborhoods where he saw others being warmly received into the homes of their friends and family while he remained on the outside, watching from afar. Even in the warm comfort of his apartment with a hot cup of coffee in his hands surrounded by the faithful familiarity of his books, his ears had been assaulted by the joyful celebrations of his neighbors, where once again, he wasn't included or invited.

Then he thought about Will. Will had hardly anyone to go visit. The only close family and loved ones waiting for him in New Orleans were in graves for him to visit and place flowers. He could not in good conscience let Will sit in his apartment just on the other side of the driveway and not invite him; not let him know that he was welcome; not let him know that he was included; not let him know that they considered him family. "You know, you're not intruding. JJ and I want you to be here. If we didn't, you wouldn't be living in the spare apartment and you wouldn't be Henry's Godfather. I know that it won't be the same as having Christmas with your family and that we can't replace them…"

"I know," Will paused as his voice cracked, "that you can't replace them… and I appreciate the offer… but how am I supposed to celebrate when I… I…"

Sandy paused on her way into the kitchen and stepped back away from the doors at the hushed sounds of Jennifer, Spencer and William's voices debating whether she should walk into the kitchen or walk away. From the sounds of it they were in deep conversation. From what she could hear it sounded like Jennifer and Spencer were attempting to convince William to join them for Christmas. From what she'd gathered when William had come up in conversation in the past year, his mother had died when he was a teenager and his father had died in Katrina. She couldn't for the life of her figure out exactly what William had gone through beyond the loss of his parents, but she was proud of Jennifer and Spencer for being supportive friends.

JJ tightly gripped Spence's side to avoid gasping as she made the realization of what it was that bothered her about Will turning down their invitation. He wasn't turning down their invitation in lieu of another. He wasn't turning down her invitation because he was going home to see family… he didn't have any other options, that she knew of, for celebrating the holidays this year. The thought of Will spending the holiday all alone made her sad. "You what Will?"

"I don't know who I am… where I fit in…" he whispered as looked at JJ and Spencer. "Why does it have to be so hard?"

JJ took a deep breath as she took in the angst riddled face of their friend. He'd been doing so well… but then she and her family knew all too well how you could be blind-sided by the holidays. You could seem to be perfectly adjusted to your new reality one and the next day be hanging the Christmas decorations and realize that out of habit you'd hung one stocking too many… and all of the pain you thought you were past was re-opened and a raw seeping wound all over again. JJ swallowed thickly. "I don't know… but maybe you need to stop being so hard on yourself and focus on what you do know. You're our friend… and you're Henry's Godfather… and we want you to spend the holidays with us… you know that right?"

"I… yeah…" Will replied with a deep sigh.

"So focus on that for now… and then we can help you work on figuring everything else out a little bit at a time if you want. One step at a time." JJ said softly as she stepped out of Spence's arms and rubbed Will's shoulder.

Will sucked in a deep lungful of air and slowly let it out. "Okay. One step at a time." He nodded.

Spence nodded and rocked on his heals with his hands tucked into the pockets of his cords.

Sandy's decision was made easier at hearing the end of their discussion. She smiled to herself as she walked into the kitchen fully intending to make William feel welcome and like a part of the family. "You know you're doing an awfully lot of standing around with all the cooking that needs to be done you three." Sandy said with a wink at Jennifer.

JJ laughed. "Yes Mom. Although I don't know that we'll actually want to eat anything Spence cooked… maybe we can have him peel potatoes."

Will grinned and jumped in on the teasing. "Oh I don't know… those long fingers of his will probably just get in the way."

"Hey I can cook and peel potatoes!" Spence replied winking at JJ, happy to be the subject of teasing if it pulled Will out of the funk he'd been in a few minutes ago.

"Sure you can baby, but if not you can always put together the overnight French toast for tomorrow morning." JJ teased as she bumped him with her hip as she walked over to help her Mom with pulling everything out of the refrigerator.

Spence's face wrinkled in confusion as he turned to look at Will.

"She's saying she doesn't have to worry about you being able to break eggs." Will laughed as he watched Spencer's eyebrows rise on his forehead in surprise. Will bit his lip to stop from laughing as Spencer snuck up behind JJ and goosed her.

"EEEEP!" JJ squealed jumping in surprise as Spence pinched her.

"Children, no fighting in the kitchen." Sandy teased with a chuckle in her voice as she looked over her shoulder and smiled to see Jennifer, Spencer and William grinning at each other at her comment.

"Sorry Mom" JJ and Spencer chorused.

Will joined in with "Sorry Mrs. Jareau."

"William, it's Sandy." The matriarch replied.

"Yes ma'am." Will replied.

Sandy just laughed and grinned as the rest of the family came into the kitchen to see how they too could help with preparing Christmas Eve dinner.

* * *

"Spencer, you're overnight French toast was really good… I'm not sure if that or the beignets that Will made were my favorite." Kari said as the adults all relaxed in the living room and watched the girls play on the floor with their new toys while Henry took a late morning nap in his bassinet.

"Thanks" Spence replied with a proud grin, happy about proving he could cook.

"Glad you enjoyed them." Will nodded at Kari.

"Mmm they were both really good." JJ murmured sleepily as she half dozed against Spence's shoulder.

"Auntie JJ?"six year old Alexis whispered as she crawled across the floor to the front of the couch where Aunt JJ and Uncle Spencer were lounging.

"Mmm what is it sweetie?" JJ asked, peeking one eye open.

"Can we watch the Christmas parade?" the little girl asked softly, still learning the correct volume to use when her cousin Henry was sleeping so that she didn't wake him.

"Sure sweetie, hang on…" JJ started to sit up, but Spence's hand on her shoulder stopped her.

"Here Alexis, I've got it." Spence said reaching his long arm out and grabbing the remote from the nearby end table. He turned on the TV and changed the channel to the parade.

"Thanks Uncle Spencer." Alexis whispered.

"You're welcome" Spence whispered back and watched with a smile as Alexis and her older sister Laney curled up together to watch the parade. Then he looked around at the whole family, including Will, who all looked like they were ready for a nap due to the early morning wake-up call for Christmas by the girls. He watched as they dozed off one by one, until he was the only remaining adult awake and watching the Christmas parade with the girls.

The afternoon after everyone woke was spent playing with the girls and their new toys, holding and cooing at Henry, and playing board games and cards and other general family entertainment. When everyone was hungry, they pulled together some snacks and leftovers from the night before. To wind down the day, they decided on a movie night.

JJ smiled as she watched Chris and Kari work to get untangled from her sleeping six and ten year old nieces.

"We're going to go get them put to bed." Chris said as he stood up and took a moment to stretch after several hours curled up the couch for their movie night. Alexis and Laney had made it through Alvin and the Chipmunks and then crashed. Then he leaned down and picked up Laney, leaving Alexis for Kari to carry.

"Be back down in a few minutes." Kari whispered as she shifted Alexis to her hip and followed Chris upstairs to the guest bedroom JJ and Spencer had set up for the girls.

"I think it's time for your father and me to go bed as well." Sandy said with a smile at her daughter as her husband yawned. "Come on Grandpa, if we don't get you to bed you won't be able to keep up with the girls tomorrow." She said as she lightly slapped his knee.

"That's the beauty of having a brand new grandson," Pete replied with a wink at JJ, "I can take a nap with him and count it as quality bonding time."

"Goodnight Daddy," JJ giggled in response.

"Goodnight sparkplug," he replied, pausing behind the couch to kiss her on the top of the head. "Spencer," he added clapping his hand on the younger man's shoulder as he stood back up.

"Goodnight Dad," Spence replied with a nod.

"Goodnight Mom," JJ and Spence chorused together.

"Goodnight Elizabeth, goodnight Johnboy, goodnight Jim-Bob" Chris teased as he came back into the living room followed by Kari.

Everyone laughed except for Spence, who had a perplexed look on his face as he searched his brain for a frame of reference.

"When did we become the Waltons?" Sandy asked as she reached up and ruffled her son's hair and then leaned up and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Goodnight children," Pete said joining in on the fun as he wrapped his arm around his wife and directed her towards the stairs.

Chris turned from watching their parents head up the stairs. "Sooo… I was thinking… I want a rematch from last Christmas."

"Oh Lord, here we go." Kari sighed as she sank down onto the couch.

"We don't have a pool table, so you'll have to settle for darts." JJ replied.

"Even better than pool." Chris responded.

"Actually, JJ's really good at darts." Spence added.

Chris turned to look at his would be brother-in-law, "Who do you think taught her everything she knows?" he asked with a large grin on his face.

"More like you taught me everything you know… I picked up more in college. The student has surpassed the teacher dear brother." JJ said smiling sweetly at her brother as she stood up from the couch and grabbed the baby monitor.

"Oh bring it on little sister!" Chris crowed as he wrapped his arm around JJ's shoulders.

Will chuckled at the banter back and forth between brother and sister.

"How about you Will? You in?" Chris asked looking over at his sister's friend.

"Uh…" Will trailed off, unsure of how to answer. He knew JJ and Spencer would keep him included, but he also didn't want to spend the rest of the evening feeling like the fifth wheel hanging out with the two couples.

"Come on man. Someone has to drink JJ's share of the beer since she can't." Chris replied with a wink at his sister.

"Nah, I think I'm going to pass, but y'all have fun." Will said as he stood up and clapped Spencer on the back and kissed JJ on the cheek. "Thanks for including me last night and today. It was… nice."

Spence nodded in understanding of what Will was feeling. It wasn't easy being the odd one out, even if everyone was trying to include you.

"You're welcome. Are you sure you don't want to join us?" JJ asked, trying to read Will's facial expression.

"Yeah, I'm beat. It's been a long day," Will replied as they got to the stairwell, "but I'll see you in the morning."

JJ nodded. "Okay, if you're sure… Goodnight." She said as he headed out the door.

"Goodnight," Will called back over his shoulder as JJ closed and locked the door behind him and then they headed downstairs.

"This is nice… I can see a little bit of both of you in this room." Kari commented as she stopped on the landing and overlooked the finished basement that housed a rec room of sorts.

Several bookshelves lined one corner of the room, completely filled with a wide variety of literature, texts, and manuals. A reading corner had been created with a comfortable couch and a couple oversized reading chairs as well as a lamp to cast soft light.

Tucked into a corner in front of a few empty shelves were some boxes with JJ's name on them. If Kari had to guess they held an assortment of the various memorabilia that she'd seen hanging JJ's apartment before the move, waiting to find their rightful place intermingled with what she assumed to be mostly Spencer's books.

The other side of the room held a dartboard on one of the walls, a sectional couch and two comfortable chairs sat on either side of a pedestal table holding a chess set.

"Thanks," JJ said with a smile in her sister-in-law's direction as she sat the baby monitor down on the coffee table in front of the sectional couch and made her way over to the dartboard. She opened up the cabinet and pulled out the darts and some chalk to keep score on the board. "So, 301 to start and Cricket later?" she asked as she handed one set of darts to Chris, keeping the other set for herself.

Chris nodded and accepted the darts from JJ. "Sure"

"K, you guys go first." JJ said as she went over to where Spence was stretched out on the sectional and curled up next to him to wait their turn.

Kari giggled as she watched JJ watching Spencer take his turn out of the corner of her eye.

"What's so funny?" Chris whispered not wanting to distract Spencer since they'd opted to change things up and play boys against girls part way through, meaning Spencer was now his teammate instead of his rival.

"Are you sure you want to know?" Kari teased as she turned to face her husband.

"Do I want to know what has my wife so amused?" Chris asked playfully with an arched brow, "Why yes, yes I think I do."

Kari grinned mischievously, "I think JJ is really enjoying watching Spencer shoot darts."

"What?" he asked in puzzlement and then glanced over to find his sister's line of sight fixed on Spencer's butt as he danced awkwardly back and forth on his legs trying to find the best stance to throw his darts. Chris quickly averted his eyes back to his wife. "Why? Why do you always point these things out to me?"

"Your reactions amuse me." Kari teased her husband. "I was thinking though that maybe we should take the girls and your parents out to do something for a while tomorrow so that JJ and Spencer can have some time alone tomorrow. It has to be a little overwhelming to have all of us here on top of adjusting to Henry."

Chris nodded. "That's a good idea."

"Your turn Chris," Spence said as he walked back towards the couch after pulling out his darts and marking down his score.

* * *

"Good morning… hey where are you all going?" JJ asked as she walked into the living room in a baggy pair of sweat pants and one of Spence's t-shirts with Henry in her arms and followed by Spencer.

"We thought maybe you, Spencer, and Henry could use a family day… so we are going to go explore the area and find some fun things to do today." Kari explained as she helped the girls bundle up.

"You guys don't have to…" JJ trailed off as she was interrupted by her Mom.

"Shush, the holidays and having a new baby are each stressful enough on their own and you're dealing with them both at the same time Jennifer. Don't worry about cooking dinner, we'll find takeout or something and bring it back." Sandy said as she kissed JJ on the temple and then reached out, running her fingers lightly over Henry's forehead.

JJ silently watched, not knowing what to think, as she watched her family tromp out the door for their day of adventures.

"Come on," Spence said resting his hand in the middle of her back. "I'll make breakfast for us while you feed Henry."

JJ nodded as she followed along behind Spence to the kitchen.

* * *

JJ curled into Spence's side, her fingers lightly stroking over Henry's face as the baby boy lay stretched out across Daddy's chest. "I still can't believe he's here." JJ whispered, tipping her head back to look up at Spence.

Spence yawned. "Me neither. To be honest sometimes I wake up and think this is all just a dream."

"Speaking of dreams, somebody looks like they are ready for a nap." JJ smiled softly as she watched Henry's eyes getting heavy as she continued to stroke his face. He blinked repeatedly, each time taking longer to open his eyes, until they didn't open again. She couldn't help but smile when she saw that Daddy was asleep as well when she picked Henry up off his chest.

* * *

JJ smiled as she exited the bathroom wrapped in a towel and fresh from the shower to find that Spence was still asleep. She went to sit on the edge of the bed and ran her fingers through his hair as she leaned over and lightly kissed him.

"Mmmm hey," Spence mumbled, his voice heavy with sleep, "Henry still asleep?"

"Mmhmm, I put him in his crib so he could get used to it. He's going to be too big for his bassinet soon." JJ murmured softly, enjoying watching Spence wake up.

Spence nodded and blinked as he continued to wake up, his head lolling contentedly to side on his pillow as he luxuriated in the feel of JJ running her fingers through his hair. He blinked again as he realized that JJ was sitting beside him in only a towel while she played with his hair. He blinked again to make sure it wasn't just his eyes playing tricks on him. 'Nope, still just a towel' he thought. Then he rolled to his side and slid his hand up her leg under the towel.

JJ giggled and swatted his hand away. "Spence that tickles." She laughed.

"Does it now?" Spence spoke softly, his hand inching back up JJ's thigh under the towel as his other arm wrapped around her and he rolled back onto his back, pulling her down on the bed on top of him. He yanked gently at the towel and tossed it off to the side of their bed.

"Spence!" JJ shrieked at the loss of the towel.

"What?" Spence asked, tipping his head in question as his fingertips lightly caressed the length of her back along the curve of her spine, across her ribs, traced her shoulder blades, and repeated the maddening circuit. "You act like I've never seen you before."

"Well in a way you haven't…" JJ paused and bit her lip, "I mean at least not my post baby body… the way it looks now."

"Oh" Spence mouthed finally understanding. His beautiful JJ was insecure about her postpartum body… well he would just have to do something about that. He rolled to his side so that JJ was under him. "JJ, you're beautiful… I don't expect your body to look the same as it did before… we had a baby!" he exclaimed, his eyes lighting up at the wonder of it all. "Here, he was right here." He said as he leaned over her, his hand resting on her belly. "You were beautiful before… you're beautiful now… you will always be beautiful to me JJ because I love you. I love you for who you are JJ… what you mean to me…I love you." he said staring into her eyes as he leaned down to kiss her.

"Spence" JJ sighed just before his lips met hers, her hand coming up to the back of his head where her fingers twined in the hair at the nape of his neck. She curled her tongue around his as their kiss grew heated.

He traced his tongue along the roof of her mouth, pouring how much he loved her, how much he would always love her into the kiss. Finally he pulled out of this kiss, tugging gently at her lower lip and then allowing his lips to linger just above hers as they each gasped to catch their breath after the long passionate kiss.

JJ swallowed thickly at the look in Spence's eyes.

"JJ, beautiful, beautiful JJ." He whispered as he kissed her cheek and then along her jawline. He placed soft, tender, open mouthed kisses along the column of her neck. "You are so beautiful JJ, inside and out." He murmured into her ear, his nose teasing the inside shell of her ear, just like his fingers were teasing the skin along her ribs.

"Spence, baby… I love you too." JJ moaned as her fingers clutched at his t-shirt, pushing it up as she slipped her fingers under the hem, dragging it up until he rose up and pulled it off over his head, tossing it off to the side. "Mmmmm," She purred as he lowered back down at the feel of flesh on flesh. "You feel so good."

She wrapped her arms around him, tracing his back and nibbling at his shoulder as he continued to kiss her neck, her shoulder…

He leaned back to meet her eyes as he pulled her away from his shoulder. "Just wait… I'm going to make you feel really, really good."

"Spence… we can't… I haven't had my final checkup yet." She replied.

"I know… just trust me." Spence answered, reaching out and gently brushing a stray hair out of her face.

JJ searched his eyes, attempting to figure out what he had in mind… and then she realized it didn't matter. She trusted him. "Always," she said, her hand rising to cup his cheek.

Spence grinned and leaned in to kiss her. This time as their kissed deepened his hand rose to cup her breast. He moaned into their kiss as he felt the weight of it in his hand, his thumb running over the nipple in clockwise and then counter clockwise circles.

"Spence," JJ panted, gripping the back of his head as their kiss ended.

"Ssshhh," Spence mumbled into her jawline as he nuzzled her neck. Knowing how sensitive her breasts were with nursing, he moved his hand down along her belly, softly trailing his fingers to her hip and then down along her thigh, his fingers lightly teasing on the way down and then lightly scratching with his fingernails as he drew his fingers back up her leg and her side.

"Off," she mumbled into his lips as she shoved down the waistband of his flannel pajama pants.

He lifted his hips and wiggled to help her push his pajama pants down and then managed to kick his legs free.

JJ sighed at feeling Spence's naked flesh pressed against her own from head to toe as her legs tangled with his. Her fingers pressed into the muscles of his thighs, massaging the tone muscle as they traced a path up his body. She paused momentarily squeezing and groping her boyfriend's very fine backside as she pressed against him. Then her hands moved up his back, tracing every curve and ridge as she clutched at his back, writhing against him as their make-out session continued.

Spence stretched to reach the nightstand as he continued to kiss JJ and fumbled in the drawer, his fingers searching until he found what he sought.

"What?" JJ asked puzzled as she heard a cap snap open.

Spence smiled and nuzzled into the side of her neck as he dropped the container on the nightstand. He rose up above her on his elbow and leaned down to kiss her, distracting her briefly from the sound she'd heard. Then he drew his now slick fingers along the lips of her womanhood, teasing her as he lifted his head to meet her eyes.

"Oh!" her eyes widened in surprise and then she moaned, her eyes rolling back in her head as he continued to tease her and trace her lips, he paused only for a moment, his hand going to the container on the nightstand briefly and then back to trail along the apex of her thighs, drawing out her pleasure and occasionally leaning down to kiss her alternating between quick pecks that allowed him to watch the waves of pleasure dance across her face and deep, intense, love filled, soul scorching kisses.

He started with slow, soft, lazy, teasing strokes designed to help him repeatedly apply the slick lube he was using to assure JJ's comfort. He'd read dryness could be an issue when breast feeding and wanted to make sure that JJ was able to enjoy this rather than be uncomfortable. His fingers lightly traced along teasing JJ's flesh, leaving her wet in the wake of his touch. His trailed the tip of one finger around the sensitive nub of flesh as it peeked out, begging for attention.

JJ whined at the sensation of Spence tracing her clit with one finger. Then he added a second… and a third… and then back to one as he continued to tease her in completely random patterns driving her to the brink and then holding her there as he drew out her pleasure. She wiggled her hips anxiously as he continued to tease her.

Spence nuzzled against JJ's temple, his fingers changing their pace and direction as she bucked her hips against the palm of his hand. He pressed down, changing the pressure as his fingers massaged into the bundle of nerves at the apex of JJ's thighs. "I love you JJ… you're beautiful… so beautiful. Just let go, I've got you babe." He crooned in her ear.

She panted and threw her head back as her back arched. Spence's soft words of love pushed her over into the abyss. She was falling. Her muscles rippled and clenched as they released all their bundled tension.

He watched in awe and amazement as her orgasm rippled and then crested. She was buoyant, bobbing along the crest of her peak as his fingers continued their work, driving her further into the waves of orgasmic bliss. Wave after wave she rode, her body becoming flush and glowing as she crested peak after peak.

She clutched at his back, her fingers pressing into his muscles there with one hand, while her other hand tangled in his hair and tugged, drawing his lips to hers. Then she sagged back against the pillows, completely and utterly exhausted. "Wow," she managed to croak as Spence pulled her into his side and then rolled so that she rested against his chest.

"See I told you," Spence murmured into her hair, "beautiful and sexy… and I love you."

"I love you too." JJ whispered back, blinking back emotional tears.


End file.
